1. Field
The following disclosure generally relates to handheld devices. More particularly, certain features, aspects and advantages of the following disclosure relate to handheld medical devices having a thermal pad to control the transfer of heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld medical devices are generally known in which a motor drives a surgical device having any of a number of different functions and operating characteristics. In many cases, the surgical devices are interchangeable such that the same handpiece can be used with any of a number of surgical devices or cutter configurations. In such devices, it is known that excess heat generated by the motor of the device can result in reduced power and/or breakdown of the motor. However, many traditional handheld medical devices are generally not configured to facilitate the transfer of the heat from the motor to other portions of the handheld device and/or to fluid flowing therethrough.